Escape
by Hieigirl17
Summary: Sasuke feels unworthy of Sakura's affections after Naruto drags him back to Konoha and something he says causes Sakura to pursue other men. Miserable, Sasuke waits for his punishment for leaving, but it's not what he expected.
1. Homecoming

**A/N: I felt the need to write this, the idea's been playing over and over again in my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**_Italics _are for thoughts and dreams**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escape**

Chapter 1

Naruto had brought Sasuke back to her. Sakura remembered every moment of that night. After all it had only been 3 nights ago, but that memory would forever be engraved. Sasuke had escaped after Naruto and Sakura single handedly put an end to Orochimaru, forever. Naruto, being Naruto, went against Tsunade's wishes and went after Sasuke.

Around midnight, 3 nights ago, Naruto had pounded hardly on the door for several minutes until Sakura finally opened up. Sakura was groggy and even a little angry at Naruto's entrance.

"Sakura! I did it! Just as I promised, I brought him back, I brought Sasuke." Naruto shouted.

Sakura was silenced by shock. Sasuke was back, finally back. Her eyes began to water and Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"Sakura?" Naruto cocked his head to the side.

"Naruto, I…I'm just so happy." For the first time Sakura was the one to hug Naruto and he gladly accepted the embrace.

Tsunade has kept Sasuke heavily guarded while she decided a punishment. Sakura felt that she needed to keep her distance knowing that the punishment could be anything, and frankly, she didn't feel like being hurt. Naruto still visited him though, they didn't really speak, just sat in silence. That was why Naruto was surprised by his next visit.

Sasuke was sitting alone with his back against the wall.

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto let himself in.

Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto sat across from him and looked out the window. Sasuke had had a lot of time to think, especially about restoring his clan.

"How's Sakura?" He asked.

"Sakura? She's good, kinda busy I guess." Naruto shrugged.

Sasuke returned to his silent state.

"_That's odd, he doesn't speak for days and the first person he thinks of is Sakura. That doesn't sound much like the old Sasuke. Oh well, at least he spoke."_ Naruto thought.

"Is she with someone?" Sasuke broke the resettled silence.

Naruto didn't quite understand what he meant so gave him a puzzled look.

"Is she dating?" Sasuke had forgotten Naruto wasn't the brightest ninja.

"Oh, no. She's still single."

Sasuke felt a surge of guilt as he saw the crying Sakura he'd left behind in his mind. He shook the thought, all he did was make her cry, she deserved much better.

"She should find someone." Those words cut him like a sharp blade.

Naruto gave him another confused look. Sasuke shook it off and went back to silence. Without another word Naruto stood and left.

Sakura collapsed on her bed when she got home. All the lights in the house were off, her parents(A/N: I know she has a mom but does she have a dad?) had been out of town for the last few weeks. A heavy rain had begun to pour just an hour ago. She heard a loud knock and immediately knew it was Naruto. He pushed right passed her babbling something about Sasuke.

"It was so weird, I sat down and he began asking about you. If you were ok, if you were dating, and finally he said you should find someone. It didn't sound like Sasuke at all. I was just so confused." Naruto pressed on with more nonsense.

"Find someone." She barely murmured. Thunder boomed causing the house to shake.

"Whoa, maybe I should get home, I'll see you later Sakura." Naruto waved and let himself out.

Sasuke wanted her to move on? She was so sure he'd had some feelings for her. But maybe she was wrong. Maybe she should move on.

Sasuke liked storms, they were soothing. He sighed and closed his eyes as if meditating. He hadn't notice earlier, but he was tired. He got up and went to his room. Laying down he drifted off.

_A light rain fell over the quiet village. The streets were completely barren. Sakura was sitting on a bench, soaking wet. A muffled cry came from her shivering body. Sasuke reached out but couldn't touch her, couldn't move. He tried to call out to her but nothing escaped. A bright light over came the scene and it turned into a bright, sunny day. Sakura was now giggling. She was with another man but his face was hidden. "I love you Sakura." The deep voice said. "I love you too. More than anyone else." Sasuke's heart stung. The man lowered his head to Sakura's level and stole her precious lips. The pain was far worse than any wound or torture he'd been through._

Sasuke woke up sweating. He hoped Tsunade would give him a punishment to end this, his pain and Sakura's pain. He hoped for death.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: One chapter done, I'll update soon, please review! Sorry for the shortness, still working on that.**


	2. Encounter

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated! I've had a serious case of writer's block. I hope it's not too short. Ok, now on with the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escape**

Chapter 2

Tsunade sighed and flipped through her paperwork but she just couldn't focus. Sakura just didn't seem herself and Tsunade noticed this.

"Sensei, if you had to recommend a good man for me who would you choose?"

Tsunade was taken back by her question.

"Uhhh, I'm not sure Sakura. Why don't you ask Lee out?" Tsunade replied.

Tsunade hadn't meant Lee was attractive or anything, but he liked Sakura and would treat her well.

Now the important question. "Why?"

"No reason. I just thought that I wasn't getting any younger and I need some excitement in my life." Sakura lied.

Though Tsunade didn't quite believe her but nodded anyway. Sakura's business was Sakura's business. Besides, she'd find out from Naruto anyway.

Sakura went out on the town looking for Lee. Lee had always had feelings for her and protected her in her time of needs. Lee was a great person, they'd have fun together.

After searching for about an hour she found Lee at one of the training grounds. He was taking a break so Sakura approached him.

"Sakura!" He grinned.

"Hey Lee, I was just wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight?" Sakura felt kinda uncomfortable. Lee's eyes filled with tears.

"OF COURSE SAKURA!" He cried out.

Sasuke was going through his daily routine and got bored around 7ish. He stretched and decided to take a walk through town. Of course he had to have an escort.

Sakura was dressed in her normal outfit as was Lee, they hadn't gone anywhere fancy to eat so there was no need.

"Tonight is so beautiful, we should take a walk." Lee suggested. Sakura nodded.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was taking a walk with Naruto to find out all he knew.

"What's wrong with Sakura? Today she had me suggest a date for her." Tsunade questioned.

"She must have taken what Sasuke said to heart. See…" And he told his story.

Sasuke and his escort walked to town center and were stopped in their tracks by…

There they all were, standing at a 4-way intersection. Naruto and Tsunade were facing north, while Sakura and Lee were facing Sasuke who was on Naruto and Tsunade's left. Sakura's eyes widened and Sasuke didn't even look her way.

"Sasuke! How are you?" Lee greeted.

Naruto and Tsunade were afraid to move, what would happen next. Sasuke scowled and turned down the street Naruto and Tsunade were facing. They all continued on their ways.

What had gotten into him? Was he jealous? Sasuke mentally slapped himself for his childish behavior. She didn't need to be hurt anymore. Turning down the next street, he headed back home.

Lee was blabbing on about something while Sakura occasionally nodded her head. She was thinking about the encounter, Sasuke hadn't even acknowledged her presence (A/N: so she thought)

"Sakura, are you ready to go home?" Lee asked.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Tsunade and Naruto continued their stroll until Naruto crossed paths with Hinata.

"Well see ya granny Tsunade, I promised to help Hinata with something." Naruto sped off.

Tsunade wasn't thinking much of Naruto at the moment, Sasuke's punishment was going to be easier than she thought. She'd have to do some acting first though. No one would be allowed to know, it would look more real that way.

When he got home Sasuke locked himself in his room, he wasn't in the mood for any visits tonight. He just wished the Hokage would decide his punishment already. He needed to escape. Who knew, maybe Sakura and Lee would be happy together? Sasuke got a mental image of Sakura's future with Lee.

He saw millions of children with bushy eyebrows and those bug eyes.

He shivered and shook the thought. (A/N: I feel sick thinking about it) Whatever, if she was happy, he didn't plan to be here that long anyway.

The Uchiha clan he'd yearned so much to replenish would end soon, a whole clan wiped out. It was his fault, he'd gone down the same path his brother had, the brother he'd despised so much. That was the one thing wrong with silence, it caused you to think. With a sigh he closed his eyes, counting down the days, the days till his freedom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! I should update sooner next time, I hope. If you review I'll update sooner. Oh and I guess I should thank everyone who's read, reviewed, and added Escape to their fav list and stuff. I love you all, lol.**


	3. Punishment

**A/N: I told you the more reviews I got the faster I'd update. Well anyways I think there's gonna be one more chap after this one. I really like this fanfic I'm proud of it. **

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escape**

Chapter 3

Tsunade lightly knocked on Sasuke's door. Blinking a few times he finally answered.

"Sasuke, I'm here to talk about your punishment." Tsunade sat in the nearest chair. "You have two weeks until we execute you."

Sasuke's facial expression didn't change. He was blank.

"Thank you." He muttered and showed her to the door.

It wasn't long before the news spread to everyone, well except Sakura.

Naruto barged into Tsunade's office and threw a raged fit. Tsunade secretly smiled, this was all according to plan.

"How could you do this?! Sasuke's my team mate, my friend, my brother!" Naruto wailed.

Tsunade didn't respond.

"Think about Sakura! You know what it's like to lose a loved one!" Naruto continued.

"Sakura's with Lee now." She replied.

"She may be but she doesn't love him the way she loves Sasuke, she'll never love anyone more than Sasuke!" Naruto spat back.

"My decision's final." She avoided his gaze.

He stormed out.

"I'm sorry." Tsunade whispered.

Sakura was out watching Lee train and was awed by his determination.

"Sakura I'm glad you're happy." Lee noted her smile.

Her smile grew, Sasuke had never said anything like that to her, and his words were usually cold.

"I'll finish up for the day and we can go out for ice cream or something." Lee had grown more 'human' over the years and she liked that. (A/N: Sorry just a tiny bit of ooc-ness)

"Sure." She replied.

Sakura and Lee walked side by side which led to hand in hand. Lee's insides were singing a song of victory.

Days passed and Sakura began to fully except Lee. She was really feeling love. All the while Sasuke was feeling loneliness.

Finally the days till Sasuke's execution narrowed to 3 and Sakura still was oblivious to his soon to be absence.

Sakura got off from hospital duty around 7 and met Lee outside.

"Sakura! I'm so glad you're finally off. I've been waiting all day to see your beautiful smile."

Sakura gazed into his eyes and say compassion and longing. Leaning forward she brought of a kiss.

Lee's tongue roamed over Sakura's lips asking for entrance. She parted immediately and let him take control if her mouth. Unfortunately, (A/N: Unfortunate for them, fortunate for the disgusted readers and author.) Naruto interrupted them.

"I'm glad you two can have fun while one of your friends is on death row." Naruto hissed.

Both of them gave Naruto a questioned look.

"Forget it, you coming with me to Sasuke's?" He turned to walk towards the Uchiha place. Lee and Sakura willingly followed.

Sasuke's home was dark as usual but Naruto just walked on in.

Sasuke was sitting by the window, the moonlight playing across his emotionless face. With a flick of the light switch, light poured into the room.

Naruto approached Sasuke and hit him. Sasuke didn't feel the need to react.

"Sasuke I know you can get out this, you can get out of anything! So tell me, why are you just sitting back and waiting!?" Naruto shouted.

Sasuke didn't move. Sakura and Lee stood motionless due to shock and confusion.

"Naruto!" Sakura managed to squeeze out.

"What?! How about you Sakura? How can you keep your self happy when the man of your dreams is going to die?!"

Sakura's jaw dropped. She looked at Sasuke, death? Lee was even surprised.

"You mean you didn't know?" Naruto felt bad.

"I don't care, I don't want pity from any of you. I deserve the worst and that's what I'll receive."

Sakura ran out, tears forming in her eyes. She may have thought she was in love, but truthfully, Lee was someone to mask her pain.

Lee had headed after Sakura leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone.

"Naruto, I wish to speak with you in 3 days, one hour before my death. I have some things I need you to do."

Naruto nodded, if his friend was going to die he'd make sure everything he'd dreamed of was taken care of in his absence.

"Fine but tomorrow we have to go out and do everything. We'll remember the old days and have fun. I'll make sure that your last days will be your best." Naruto smiled.

Sasuke shook his head and then for the first time directed at Naruto, he smiled.

Sakura stayed locked up in her room on the following day while Naruto dragged Sasuke all over town doing anything that came to mind. They visited places they had been with the team and shared old memories. Sasuke felt almost sad to be going.

They stopped in front of Sakura's house and just peered up at her window.

"She missed you ya know." Naruto said.

"I know." He whispered back.

"The only reason she even took Rock Lee into consideration is because I told her what you said." Naruto admitted.

"I wish I hadn't hurt her." Sasuke replied.

"Not that it matters, she'll love you till the day she dies." Naruto laughed and continued on his marry way.

Oh how he wished that was true.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Please review!**


	4. Execution Day

**A/N: Final chapter!!!! I'm really sad to see this story end, it's short but probably one of my best. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escape**

Chapter 4

The days passed to quick for everyone's taste. It came down to the last hour of his life and like promised Naruto showed at Sasuke's door. There were some signs that Naruto had been crying but he had managed to put on a smile.

"Naruto I realized I was stupid. My life here could have been great but I chose the wrong path. I regret not making more memories with Team 7. I'm glad I got to fight you though. You're the best friend I've ever had so I want you to have everything. But I'd also like you to make sure things go right around here. You'll be the best Hokage, I'm certain. Take care of this village and most of all take care of Sakura." Sasuke spilled out all his emotions and thoughts.

All Naruto could do was nod.

"Sasuke, it's time to head to the slaughter chamber." One of the guards called.

Sasuke and Naruto both stood up, a ghostly smile appearing on his face. This would be the last walk he'd ever have with Naruto, and he would cherish it.

The slaughter chamber was open to the public and you can bet there was a fair sum of people there. All nine rookies and many other familiar faces were there. Tsunade gave Naruto front row access. Naruto wasn't even sure why he was there, he couldn't bare to watch. He looked around and saw no sign of Sakura. That was probably for the best.

Sakura hadn't slept more than a few hours in the past few days. She hadn't really eaten either. She looked like a mess. Her eyes were puffy and red from the continuous crying. The clock on her side table read 8:50am. Sasuke would die in ten minutes. She looked at herself in the mirror in disgust.

"Why couldn't you have been there for him in his last few days?" She shouted at herself.

That's when it hit her, she hadn't been there for him in his last few days but she could be there for him in his last few minutes, at least to say goodbye. She hurried out and down the road towards the slaughter chamber.

It was now 8:58 and everyone was counting down the seconds. Tsunade was getting worried, if Sakura didn't show up her plan would be ruined and Sasuke would really be executed. Another minute passed and it was 8:59. From the look of the scene, Sasuke's fate wasn't a happy one.

"_Please Sakura, get here." _Tsunade prayed.

One more second and…

Sakura pushed her way threw the crowd and was now in front of Naruto.

"Sasuke!" She shouted.

All eyes were on her. The clock toned and the executioner turned to Tsunade.

"_Release him." _She mouthed.

The executioner untied Sasuke and pushed him onto the dirt floor. On the other side of the bars the crowd was silent and confused. Tsunade opened the door for Sakura. Sakura went to Sasuke's side and hugged him. She didn't care if he didn't love her or if he pushed her away, she just wanted to be near him, to feel his beat in his chest.

Sasuke froze up, what was going on. He heard muffled cries into his chest. No words were spoken, he just stroked her hair.

"Sasuke Uchiha, your punishment is to spend eternity with Sakura." Tsunade smiled.

Everyone, including the crying Sakura turned to her.

"Shall we marry you here?" Tsunade asked.

Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for the answer. Her once sad eyes were filled with delight. He realized for the first time that maybe to end Sakura's sadness he had to show her how he truly felt. He was her escape and she was his.

"Yeah." He responded throwing everyone off guard.

They stood and Tsunade began the ceremony.

--------------------------------------------------------

"And that's how it happened." Tsunade told the two young ninja sitting on the floor.

"Really Auntie Tsunade?" The little girl asked.

"Hn, whatever." The older boy said.

Tsunade chuckled at the two children. They very much resembled their parents.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well I want to thank all my reviewers, you rock! I didn't really expect to end the story that way, it just kinda popped into my head but it fit well. Ok, for the last time, please review!**


End file.
